Levicienta y el príncipe mestizo
by Akari Walker
Summary: Hubo una vez un joven muy limpio que no tenía padres, sino padrastro, un viudo impertinente con dos hijos a cual más sucios. ¿Que hará Levicienta para poder ir al baile? Y sobre todo ¿Qué secretos guarda el Príncipe Eren? Yaoi


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo mi fic de Levicienta, fruto de tanto bullying contra Heichou. Sé que no soy ni la primera, ni la última en hacerlo, pero esta es mi versión así que espero que les guste.**

**Es un chico x chico así que si no les gusta, que mal hahaha de lo que se pierden, ¡broma! simplemente no lo lean n.n**

**Disclaimer: "Shingeki no Kyojin, ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Saikou ¡mil gracias XD! y Rivaille Heichou por animarme a publicarlo, sin más los dejo con el Fic.**

"**Levicienta y los tres ratones"**

Había una vez en una ciudad muy lejana, donde la paz aun reinaba y los cerezos en flor resplandecían, un joven llamado Levicienta que limpiaba con afán el azulejo de la mansión de su padrastro Erwin Smith y sus dos hijos (hermanastra y hermanastro para ser exactos).

No es que le molestará hacer la limpieza, es más, desde que tenía memoria él lo hacía con gusto. Lo que le molestaba es que no durará ni 5 minutos…

-¡Papá! Ya llegue- decía su hermanastra Mikasa, con lodo en sus botas.

Venia de su sobrevaluada clases de equitación, no lo decía así por los caballos no, si no porque ella pasaba más tiempo peleándose con sus compañeros de clase, que cabalgado a los animales. Y como siempre había dejado el salón hecho una mierda…

Una vena punzante se reflejaba en la cabeza de Levicienta al ver como el lodo se resbalaba con descaro de aquellas botas asquerosas.

-¡Mira los que estás haciendo Ackerman!- gritó. No era cosa nueva que estos dos no se llevarán bien.

-Mmmm- dijo mirando al chico junto a un trapo y un balde de agua; además de ver de reojo el chiquero que ella misma había hecho -¿Quieres que me las quite? – preguntó sin ninguna alteración en su voz.

-¡Es lo mínimo que espero!

-Bien- dijo quitándose las botas – ¡toma! – dijo lanzándolas con mucho acierto en lo que hace unos segundos era un delantal pulcro por parte de Levicienta. Ahora no solo la habitación estaba asquerosa, Levicienta también… se levantó del piso con solo una idea en su mente: "Matarla"…. Pero como siempre su plan se vería frustrado.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? – dijo Irvin bajando de los escalones.

-¡Levicienta lo hizo!- dijo Mikasa apuntándolo con el dedo.

- ¡Si serás…! - contestó molesto Levicienta sin poder terminar la frase.

- ¿Que estas esperando Levicienta? ¡Límpialo!… - le ordeno sin medias palabras- Mikasa ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

- Armin se encuentra en la entrada, dijo algo de no querer ensuciar el piso. La verdad no le preste atención…-

-El único que piensa en esta familia- dijo Levicienta en un susurro…

- Bueno no importa, límpiense y luego vayan a mi despacho, tenemos una invitación del palacio…

-¡¿De Eren?! – dijo Mikasa con una alegría que ya hace mucho tiempo no tenía.

-Ya lo sabrás. Y tú, ya limpia de una vez…

***** Cobertizo*****

Luego de limpiar y pulir el piso por enésima vez en el día, finalmente había llegado a su habitación, si a eso se le podía llamar habitación. Era el viejo cobertizo de la mansión. Podría no tener grandes comodidades, pero nadie podía negar que era el lugar más limpio y pulcro de toda la casa. Además, la vista no estaba tan mal… podía ver el castillo desde allí.

-¡Bienvenido!- dijeron tres ratoncitos en el marco de la ventana…

-Gracias - respondió secamente.

Era extraño pensar que alguien tan exageradamente limpio fuera amigo de tres ratoncitos, pero eran sus únicos "amigos". La primera vez que los vio estuvo a punto de matarlos en un arrebato de limpieza; pero después descubrió que eran buena compañía. Además, necesitaban un techo donde vivir, al igual que él. Sasha, Jean y Christa esos eran los nombres de las pequeñas creaturas…

-¡Sí que vienes sucio! – dijo Sasha comiendo un trozo de pan.

-Soy un asco. Tomaré un baño- dijo Levicienta quitándose la camisa. La ratoncita Christa se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta.

-Esa no es novedad - dijo Jean - ¿Y tú porque te sonrojas?

-¡Solo déjala! - dijo Sasha- además, tu vienes de espiar a Mikasa ¿no es así?

-¿Que… yo?- dijo más que rojo el ratoncito Jean – Bueno si, Mikasa se veía de lo más contenta gritando sobre una invitación del palacio. Se baño tan rápido, que no me dio tiempo de ver nada – dijo molesto.

-¿Una invitación?- dijo Sasha - ¿de qué podría ser?

-No sé y no me importa – respondió Levicienta- después de todo no iré…

-¡Otra vez te quedaras aquí solo!, ¡haciendo limpieza! – dijo indignada Sasha.

-¡No importa! Tomaré un baño…-

-No es justo – dijo Christa al borde de las lágrimas –

- Desgraciados- dijo Sasha.

- ¡Yo iré!- dijo Jean .

-¿Qué?

- ¿A dónde iras?

-Al despacho. Ahí es donde Mikasa se dirigía. Iré y les traeré la información de esa invitación…¡Levicienta irá al palacio!

****fin del capítulo****

**En primer lugar quiero decir que no tengo nada contra Mikasa, pero heichou necesitaba una hermanastra y ella es perfecta XD**

**Si les gusto déjenme saberlo para continuarlo XD gracias por leer!**


End file.
